This description refers to embodiments of semiconductor devices having a glass substrate. Hereinafter are also described embodiments of methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices having a glass substrate. One or more embodiments relate to power semiconductor devices.
In order to improve the device characteristics of semiconductor devices attempts have been made to reduce the final thickness of semiconductor material, particularly for power semiconductor devices. It is desired that the semiconductor chip of such devices has a thickness which is just sufficient for accommodating the device or circuit.
The manufacturing and handling of thin semiconductor chips and wafers is complicated since the brittle semiconductor material, once thinned, is prone to breaking. To improve the mechanical stability of thinned semiconductor material, carrier systems have been developed which can be classified as reversible and irreversible carrier systems.
Irreversible carrier systems include a carrier which is irreversibly attached to the semiconductor material. Reversible carrier systems include a carrier which is reversibly connected to the semiconductor material, i.e. the chip can be detached from the carrier without being damaged so that the carrier will not be a part of the finished semiconductor device. Irrespectively which carrier system is used, it will be subjected to, at least to some extent, various processes together with the semiconductor material. Some of the processes are carried out at high temperatures. The bond connection between the carrier and the semiconductor material must withstand such high temperatures.
Reversible carrier systems typically include bond connections which can tolerate only moderate temperatures, for example up to 250° C. for a short time. Irreversible carrier systems can withstand higher temperatures.
Commonly known carrier systems, however, merely mechanically support the fragile semiconductor material and facilitate the handling. Furthermore, when forming thick metallisation regions on thin semiconductor substrates, the substrates may be deformed by the thick metallisation.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.